DC Teen Titans
by Shin-X 25
Summary: Teen Titans world's greatest superhero teen team! When an old teammate recruit them to help trouble so follows can the Teen Titans help!
1. Chapter 1

**DC Teen Titans**

**The non-original characters belong in this story belongs to and copyrighted to the DC Comics and any partners of DC Comics. Teen Titans is created by Bob Haney, George Kashdan, and Bruno Premiani and they first appeared in the Brave and the Bold #54 July 1964.**

**Chapter 1**

**San Francisco, California: Titans Tower**

**The famous tower of the superhero teens…the Teen Titans where are the superhero teenagers chill and relax when there not out saving the world from trouble.**

**Starfire, the Tamaranean Princess from the Planet Tamaran working in her garden while Raven the half human demon daughter of Trigon meditating above Starfire's garden. Meanwhile Beast Boy the green skin shape shifter and Kid Flash the grandson of Flash from the 30****th**** century playing there video games seeing which one can beat the other, down the hallway Cyborg the half human half cybernetic working on some tech for the Teen Titans and last the leader of the Teen Titans Wonder Girl the half human half God daughter of Zeus was sitting in her room looking at a scrap book of memories.**

"**Knock, Knock?" A teenager boy knocked her door trying to get her attention.**

"**O…I'm sorry come in Conner," Cassie said to him as the look alike clone of Superman walked in wearing his famous black muscle bound Superman Logo t-shirt and dark blue jeans and sat down next to the Demigoddess who was wearing white bear t-shirt and blue jeans shorts holding the scrap book in her hand.**

"**What are you looking at?" He asked her.**

"**O…it's nothing just a scrap book of the Titans!" She replied quickly looking at pictures of him and her. **

"**Uh huh I see Cassie," He snickered a little bit and lay down on her bed, "Listen Cassie I miss…"**

"**No don't finish that sentence Conner I'm the leader of the Teen Titans and I can't put my feelings ahead of the need of the team," She cuts him off.**

"**Cassie I'm not asking you!"**

**She gets up from the bed and look aside of the window looking over at Starfire who was taking care of her garden wearing a extremely cut shirt that barely covers her chest and faded booty cut shorts as she wipes the sweat from her face as the sun beams in the Tamaranean Princess face, but she enjoyed her gardening more than anything. **

"**But I'm telling you that you don't have to I'm here now I'm trying to make it work you know everything we've been through we can't just have it end not like this!" Connor tells her.**

"…**But I don't want to end up like Nightwing and Starfire!"**

**From that moment Connor paused seeing the tears in Cassie's eyes thinking back how Starfire and Nightwing had love for each other and still hasn't resolve their issues between each other.**

**Before Connor could say anything the alarm went off and Cyborg entered her room.**

"**Trouble!"**

"**Got it! Come on let's go!" Wonder Girl said flying pass Superboy as he stood there thinking.**

"**What's the trouble?" Beast Boy asked them.**

"…**yeah I was just about whoop Beast Boy behind!" Kid Flash said zooming in the room pass Beast Boy.**

"**What… yeah right!"**

"**Whattya bet?"**

"**No time for that…it looks like the Fearsome Five are downtown attacking again!" Cyborg tells the team as a virtual screen image of the Fearsome Five and profile data appeared on the screen first showing Rumble real name John Doe according to the files the Teen Titans were able to get, he's wears a black cybernetic armor, the armor gives him the ability to create sonic waves, next was Nano, Virgil Adams the S.T.A.R. Labs scientist turned villain he wears the Nano armor that gives him the ability to alter the armor in variety shapes making it impervious to almost any physical combat, next to Nano an image of Mammoth appeared real name Baran Flinders is a hulking like creature with superior Superhuman Strength, Durability, and Stamina along with his sister Shimmer, Selinda Flinder a regular gothic girl wearing goth-like black leather outfit who has Elemental Transmutation and last the Indian Native Sorceress who draws magic from the solid of the ground. **

"**Then we'll go down and beat them up!" Beast Boy told him.**

"**Yeah that's what I'm talking about!" Kid Flash replied high fiving him.**

"**No Cyborg's right why would the Fearsome Five be attacking for no reason it's not there style!" Wonder Girl notice thinking to herself.**

"**I agree with Wonder Girl we have to make sure it's not a trap," Cyborg sat down at his computer and analyzes the situation, "Okay Cass I think it'll be a good idea if I stay here, if you don't mind?"**

"**Good idea, Superboy you stay here too the rest come with me…Titans GO!" Wonder Girl tells the team as she flies out the door, while Starfire and Raven changes there outfits and fly out behind her with the Kid Flash running behind and Beast Boy turns into a pterodactyl and flies off as well.**

"…**So you're gonna tell me what happened or am I gonna pretend like nothing happened?" Cyborg asked Superboy who was typing information on the computer.**

"**You know females especially… half-Gods," He answered back.**

"**Well what's up with you two anyway?" Cyborg turned around to him.  
**

"**Ever since I came back from….um…I guess alive whatever you want to call it, it just hasn't been the same I know I've been gone awhile, but Cassie just seem like she might be scared to get close to me again."**

"**Why do you think that?"**

"…**.Hmmm I don't know I guess it's the thing of me being dead and instead of coming back I kept myself away and in turn she resent me for doing that, but how do you pretend that you wasn't dead nothing can ever be the same!"**

**Downtown San Francisco the Fearsome Five are attacking the buildings and the civilians.**

"**O yeah run scattered and feel the wrath of the Fearsome Five!" Shimmer said laughing as her teammates attack the city.**

**Without any warning a golden lasso wraps around her and emits lighting shocking her as Wonder Girl flies down and punches her into a nearby building.**

**The Demigoddess famous Lighting Lasso gave to her by her Half Brother Ares can emit lightning just like her father Zeus wearing her red long sleeve shirt with the famous golden Wonder Woman Logo, light blue jeans with red stars on the side of them and black high heel boots as her golden hair blows in the wind casting a shadow over the Fearsome Five.**

"**I don't think so you guys are going down Titans GO!" Wonder Girl commands her team as they defend the citizens while taking on the Fearsome Five. **

**Mammoth the hulking bound brute stampedes towards Wonder Girl jumping in the air knocking Wonder Girl into a car and 3 buildings as Beast Boy turns into a green mammoth charging at Mammoth, but Mammoth hold his own against Beast Boy, Jinx shoots a magical blast at Starfire knocking her to the ground, but Raven came behind using her dark magic attack blasting Jinx.**

"**You little witch!" Jinx gets up from the ground and wipes the blood from her mouth.**

"**You can try, but I warn you I won't go down easily!" Raven tells her shooting a black magical blast at Jinx as she counters with a red magical blast of her own forward clashing with Raven's.**

**Kid Flash runs around Rumble and Nano throwing rocks and pebbles as bullets as they try to block the attack, but Nano watched Kid Flash carefully and pulls out a Nano whip and wraps it around Kid Flash's stomach slamming him down on the ground sending a current of volt to him.**

**Starfire recovers from the attack and blasts Rumble with a Starbolt knocking him into Nano as they send off an electric current knocking each other out.**

"**Thanks Starfire, I would've been a goner if you didn't save me back there!" Kid Flash thanks Starfire unwrapping himself and chaining Nano and Rumble up.**

"**I'll help Raven with Jinx you help Wonder Girl!" Starfire told Kid Flash as she flies towards Raven and Jinx.**

"**Got it!" Kid Flash runs pass her over to the building where Wonder Girl is and Starfire flies into the skies towards Raven and Jinx are battling.**

"**Raven you seek help?" Starfire asked her.**

"…**I could use a little help here…." Raven struggles to push back Jinx's attack as Starfire nods she throws a barrage of Starbolts at Jinx as Jinx tries to counter them, but wasn't paying attention that Raven had added more charge to her powers knocking Jinx out.**

**Meanwhile Beast Boy keeps shape shifting into many animals to counter Mammoth, but still Mammoth was able to counter knocking Beast Boy as Kid Flash rushes over to rescue him, but Mammoth picks up a giant boulder throwing it at Kid Flash knocking him out.**

**Wonder Girl burst from the building and flies towards Mammoth punching him in his face, but Mammoth counters with a side swipe punch and a upper jaw cut with that Raven and Starfire flies down to help, but Mammoth threw a bus towards them Starfire dodges, but Raven didn't using her powers to keep it bus from hitting her, without warning Shimmer jumped from the rubble smacking Starfire in the face knocking her now to the ground, but Wonder Girl countered her with her Lasso of Lighting knocking Shimmer out, then Mammoth picked up half of a building getting ready to throw it at the Teen Titans, but two explosive R wings hit Mammoth sending a explosion as a mysterious shadow attack Mammoth sending many kicks and punches as the dust clears Mammoth was knocked out and a teenager boy in a red and black suit with a bird symbol on his chest appeared.**

"**Is that…?" Beast Boy tries to make out who he is.**

"**It is…it's Red Robin!" Wonder Girl said helping Kid Flash up, "Tim it's really you?"**

"**You know it Cass!" **

"**Red…Robin I see you've changed after everything with Jason and Dick over Bruce's death," Wonder Girl replied looking at his new outfit.**

"**Yeah it's a little different trying to move on without him, but Dick got it under control, I'm still looking for him I know he's out there!"**

"**So what brings you to town?" Kid Flash asked him.**

"**I came for them actually."**

"**Really what do you think they wanted they didn't still anything at all?" Beast Boy told Red Robin.**

"**Yeah that's the problem I've been tracking them for weeks and the strange thing is they've been collecting body parts I've seen certain body parts just mysteriously disappears," Red Robin explains to them.**

"**Yeah it's not there style either," Starfire noticed.**

"…**Cyborg you're getting all of this?" Wonder Girl asked Cyborg through her com link in her ear.**

"**Yeah, return to the tower I think I might know why there doing this," He replied.**

"**Okay roger Wonder Girl out," Wonder Girl turns off her com link, "Okay Starfire, Beast Boy, and Kid Flash you guys handle the Fearsome Four and make sure they have a nice jail cell waiting for them Alcatraz the rest meet me at the Tower!"**

"**Roger!" They all said in union.**

**Back at the Titan Towers Superboy was outside sitting down on top of the Tower thinking.**

"**What's with Cassie I mean I don't know what I'm gonna do about her and this relationship and what did she mean she don't want us to end up like Starfire and Nightwing?"**

**Down below the team arrived in front of the Tower as Cyborg buzz them in while waiting for them in the control room.**

"**I see you done grown up from being Robin and now you're Red Robin I see."**

"**Yeah I gave the mantle to my little annoying foster brother Damian I hope he didn't give you guys much trouble?" **

"**Nothing, that the team couldn't handle right Cassie?"**

"**Yeah he went back to Gotham and beside he's nothing like Dick and you, Tim I don't know where he gets his attitude from cuz it not from Batman," She replied.**

"**That's in all thanks to his mother Talia al Ghul the Daughter of Batman's greatest villain Ra's al Ghul so he's like the balance of Good and Evil if you know what I mean, but anyway that's not what brought me to town."**

"**I think I know," Cyborg tells them turning on the computer monitor as a picture of Hush appears the man wears a light brown trench coat with white bandish wraps covering his face wearing a black leather muscle suit. **

"**You mean the Hush isn't he Batman archenemy?" Raven asked Red Robin removing her hood showing her black hair her light tone face with the jewel of****Azarath**** on her forehead.**

"**Yes…" Red Robin press a button on the computer and brings up profiles, videos and images of Hush, "His name Thomas Elliot he was Bruce Wayne's best friend when they were children then the night of Bruce's parents death Thomas was jealous that Bruce inherited all his fortune and he tried to do the same but he purposely killed his parents and when he couldn't inherit his parents fortune until his mother died and twisted by his own greed blamed Bruce for everything that happened to him from then on."**

"**I heard his' a brilliant surgeon and even so far as to do surgeon on himself as and making his face just like Bruce's?" Wonder Girl asked Red Robin.**

"**Yes he is and that's what bring me here to town!"**

"**I see Hush must be kidnapping body parts, but certain ones, but what could he possibly want with those body parts and why would he use the Fearsome Five to attack the city if they were only going after the body parts he ordered?" Cyborg asked.**

"**It was to send us a message and I've received it loud and clear with Batman gone he's bored that's what he's telling us!" Red Robin replied taking his hood mask off revealing his face.**

"**So what's the plan?" Wonder Girl asked.**

"**Simple we'll have to go to Gotham," Raven told them.**

"**I knew you would say that Raven Gotham does seem like the obvious place to start, but we all can't go we'll need just a few of us to go!"**

"**I'll choose who will go we'll leave later in the day, but for right now rest up Tim your old room is still waiting for you," Wonder Girl told him as she flies away.**

"**What's with her?" Tim asked Cyborg.**

"**It's her and Superboy."**

"**He's here where is he?" Tim asked Cyborg eager to see his best friend who both Cassie and him saw die in front of their faces, but was now back beside Cassie Connor was the closest friend he had and it was good to see him alive again. **

"**He's on top of the roof you know the usual place when he likes…." Cyborg tells Tim, but he was gone before Cyborg could turn around and finish his sentence, "…to think…man I hate when he does that."**

**Above the top of Titans Tower Superboy was still thinking, but didn't even noticed that Tim was standing behind him.**

"**You always like to think up here don't you?" Tim asked Conner who was shocked to hear that voice as he slowly turns around staring at Tim, "Well don't just stand there I said I would return one day and I did!"**

"**TIM!" Conner got up and flies towards Tim and hugs him forgetting that he had super strength. Connor was excited to see his best friend, Tim and Connor had a good friendship and he was glad to his bud even if it was a visit.**

"…**Um, Con-Connor it's great…to see you too, but…you're… squeezing me to death!" Tim struggles to push Conner away from him.**

"**I'm so sorry Tim," Conner puts him down, "what bring you to town I thought you was still looking for clues for Bruce's death over in Europe?" **

"**Hush!"**

"**Thomas Elliot? The criminal insane surgeon, why is he here in San Francisco?"**

"**He's not he was sending a message and I knew I couldn't do this alone, but I need the teams help," Tim explained to him, "You see he's in Gotham, but he's up to no good I've been tracking him down and we're going after him!"**

"**Okay do you have any leads then?" Conner asked him. **

"**Yes I do," Tim told Conner as Tim leads Conner to the team border room to discuss all over his findings. "Thanks for meeting with me, I came here to ask for help Thomas Elliot, the clues in Europe lead me to Gotham City with that in mine I request your help."**

"**You know I'll help you anyway I can!" Superboy told Red Robin.**

"**Good I've heard that you and Cass been having problems lately I mean I guess that's to be excepted after your return!" Red Robin said to Superboy.**

"**I know, but I can't blame her I mean it's hard to have a life back after being dead, but Cassie talking about Starfire and Nightwing's relationship because they were lovers and even got to marriage, but didn't after everything they left unresolved!" Superboy explained.**

"**I know, but you guys can't let that get in between ya'll and remember you're not like Dick and Koriand'r," Red Robin tells him as Superboy turns around looking at the sun beaming down.**

"**Yeah you're right Tim! I..." Superboy turns around to see that Red Robin was gone, "I hate when he does that!"**

**Downstairs Cyborg was working on something as Red Robin walks over to see what Cyborg was doing.**

"**Always working aren't you Victor?" He asked him.**

"**Yeah I am and it's something for you!" Cyborg told Red Robin.**

"**What is it?" Red Robin wondered peeking over Cyborg's shoulder.**

"**It's a new costume!" Cyborg told him turning around to Red Robin and holds up the new costume.**

"**Wow thanks man, but what's wrong with the one I have on?" Red Robin asked him thinking his costume looks fine.**

"**Man have you've seen what the hell you got on Tim let's face it the cowl thing isn't your style and trying to act all dark and brooding is a Batman thing not a Tim thing now but this suit on trust me it's better then what the hell you have on now!" Cyborg told him.**

**Gotham City the home of the famous Batman with Gotham City recovering from the hell that happened after the villains found out that Batman died during the Final Crisis and Nightwing now takes the mantle of Batman and Damian as Robin.**

**Gotham City Bank alarms rings loud alerting the Gotham City Police as 5 small time burglars robbing the bank hurry as fast as they can knowing that Batman and Robin could show up at anytime.**

"**Hurry up you fools we have to hurry up before the cops and Batman and Robin shows up!" The leader of the burglars told them as they hurry and grabs as much money as they could.**

**Without being noticed Batman and Robin had already arrived on the scene, but Robin being impatience as he was attack the men.**

"**Look its Batman and Robin! Get them!" The leader told them as two swole muscular dude attack Batman. Dick backflips dodging the two men as Robin jumps up kicking one of the men in the face using the momentum from the jump kick pulls out one of his Bat Rope and wraps it around the man's neck and he tightens it pulling the man towards him as he pounds the man in the face knocking him out. **

**Batman uppercut of the men as the other tackles Batman but Batman kicks him off of him as Robin slide kick the man giving Batman a chance to rope the man's legs as he tugs him falling on his head hard knocking him out, but throughout the commotion one the burglars escaped.**

"**I'll get him!" Robin told Batman chasing the man out of the bank into Gotham City itself.**

"**You guys can't stop me!" The hooded man said holding a bag of money in hands as Damian chases him down throwing garbage cans to block Robin.**

"**You think some tin cans can stop me then you got another thing coming!" The boy wonder said being cocky and arrogant as ever his signature R on the left side tells the world he is the new Robin, but unlike the other Robin's he has a hard time taking authority and hates how his father Batman treats villains and thinks he should kill them instead of sending them to jail.**

"**What's your problem kid?" The hooded man told him pulling his Berretta gun out shooting it at Damian, with Damian's assassin's skills from his mother and skills from the new Batman he dodges the bullets and pulls out wing ding and throws it at the man's hand as he drops the gun in pain. Damian knew he had him on the ropes as the man continues running he runs down through the alley of Gotham City creating a maze, but Damian keen eyes was able to keep up with him or so he seemed. **

**Cornering the man through an alley Robin was convinces that he could the man and turns him in to Batman, but not without having some fun. He creeps around the corner and sees a dark figure have killed the man that Damian was after.**

"**Hey you what are you doing?" Robin said throwing his diskwings at the man, but the hooded figured dodged him pulling out C4 M1911.45 caliber pistols firing at the Boy Wonder as he takes cover behind 3 tin garbage cans, Damian knew those trash cans couldn't hold those bullets back for long, he makes his move to see the man gone with nothing, but the body of the man left covered in his own blood.**

"**What he's gone?" Robin said he walks over to the man to see his face and his left arm gone, "What in the world, this is crazy…" Robin kneels down and examining the man's body he notices how it was precisely cut as if it could a surgeon who did it, "What in the world could have happen, matter of fact who could've done this?"**

**From the shadows behind Batman appeared behind Robin, "It was done by Hush," He told him kneeling down picking up some samples placing it in a duffle bag, "Come we have to get back to the Bat Cave I need to gather information."**

"**Who's Hush?" Robin asked him as Batman continues to walk away into the darkness of Gotham City as he follows him, "So you're not going to answer me?"**

"**He's an old friend of your father's…" Batman told him as the Batmobile pulls from the automatic driver that Batman activated with his utility belt to locate his position anywhere the Batmoblie door slides open as the new dynamic duo jump in the Batmoblie and Batman takes control of the wheel driving his way out of Gotham City, "Thomas Elliot is an old friend of Bruce's and is one of the finest surgeon the world's has ever known and one of Batman's skillful enemy," Batman explains to Robin as they arrive towards the entrance cave pulling into the secret entrance of the Bat Cave with Alfred and some guest.**

"**Ah Master Dick, I've taken you had a short night tonight?" Alfred asked Dick as he jumps out of the Batmoblie. The always charming butler of the Wayne Family stands proper with two white hot towels placed on a silver tray.**

"**Yes and I see we have guest as well," Dick replied removing his cowl from his face grabbing the hot towel wiping his face as Damian snuffs at the guest knowing that his father wouldn't improve of this lack of disrespect, "Tim what brings you from Europe to Gotham City? And I see you brought some guest with you as well...this better be important."**

"**Yes it is I came here because of...Hush!" Tim replied to him as Dick walks over to his lab to study the forensic samples he pulled, "I think he's bored trying to play some angle, but I don't know what."**

"**I figure as much...How are you doing Cassie I hope being the leader of the Teen Titans isn't any trouble for you?" Dick pulls out the samples he gathered from the dead man in the alley.**

"**Yeah it's okay I see how you and Tim feel being put in charge of a team, but you know I keep them in check!" She giggled pushing Conner who chuckles along with them. **

"**You guys don't belong here in the cave my father wouldn't improve of this!" Damian said in rage as the Teen Titans ignored him continuing to talk to Dick about Hush.**

**Alfred walks over to each super powered teenager asking them will they like anything to drink as he have a tray full of tea, water and even juice, only Kid Flash reached for a drink, within seconds he drinks all of the drinks that Alfred made. "Thanks jeeves I really needed that! Ooh you have any snack I am kind of hungry?"**

"**I do sir, I will go and make some for you Master Allen, come Master Damian I can use your help with the snacks," Alfred told him as he walks towards the Batcave's elevator, Damian huffs and puffs accompanying Alfred to the elevator.**

"**Anyway now that he's gone...I've been doing some research and I've traces all the clues back here in Gotham City I don't know what it is, but Hush is collecting body parts," Tim tells Dick as he uploads pictures of what he recorded in Europe.**

"**Tim believes that Hush might be trying to reconstruct his body again," Cassie added on.**

"**No I don't believe Hush will change his body parts," Dick tells them as he continues looking at the samples as Starfire walks over to him and looks at the samples as well.**

"**Well what do you guys think he's doing then?" Conner asked them, "I mean wouldn't make sense to change his self like he normally do? You told me he's a brilliant surgeon so it makes sense then."**

"**Not quite Conner the people body parts he used are larger than most it seems like he's building a...person," Tim tells them.**

"**Whoa! Whoa hold on you telling me that Hush is gathering certain parts of men and putting them together into a new man...?" Superboy tried to gather the information that was just told to him he couldn't believe that Hush would kill these men to put them into a man.**

"**...It would seem he is and it's up to us to stop him, we won't let him get away with this!" Starfire reassured the Titans, "Tim do you know where we can find him?"**

"**I don't I gather he's down in Old Gotham that's where the location of blood samples are," Tim replied.**

"**Okay from what I gather the samples Hush got not only did he get certain body types he's also gathering blood samples. Tim, remember the blood samples you gather from the men that Hush killed?" Dick turns from the lab and walks over to the Bat Computer minimizing Tim's information pulling up the blood samples.**

"**Yeah I have the blood samples it's AB+."**

"**Okay we have know the blood types he gather, but AB+ is rare especially when it comes to blood transfusion. So why would he go for a blood type that is so rare let alone compatible with the other types of blood," Cassie responded.**

"**Yes it's true, but the worst part is he's short that means he'll be looking for some more people or steal some and where would he get the this rare blood type..."Dick questioned them all turning around waiting for a answer.**

"**Oh my God, Gotham General Hospital they have large supply of AB+ blood types Bruce has his Wayne Techs and Doctors to duplicate the blood that way it'll be easier to perform blood transfusion!" Tim thought about it, "Cassie!"**

"**I know! Titans...GO!" Wonder Girl commands her team as she flies towards the exit along with Superboy and Starfire as her hair leaves behind a streak of fire, Kid Flash zooms through the waterfall exit and Batman and Red Robin jumps in the Batmoblie leaving nothing, but dust in its place. Just as Alfred and Damian enters the Bat Cave to see that there gone, which made Damian even more upset.**

"**Sir I taken you don't want you're snacks?" Alfred said knowing the Titans had left having a tray full of food for Kid Flash who asked Alfred earlier for food, "Well Master Damian I will take this back to kitchen will you be joining me sir?"**

**Alfred looked around, but Damian had already jumped on his motorcycle leaving Alfred to attend to his self as Alfred leaves the Bat Cave. Meanwhile in the skies of Gotham City Wonder Girl, along with Superboy and Starfire takes to the skies to search for weak points of Gotham General Hospital, but Superboy couldn't use his X-Ray Vision to see as much of Gotham's building are coated in lead, which wasn't good for because they couldn't relay any information to the other Titans.**

"**I can't see anything!" Superboy told them, "The hospital is coated with lead like most of Gotham I can't make anything out!" Superboy, Wonder Girl, and Starfire landed on top of Gotham General Hospital waiting for the others to make a move.**

**Kid Flash finally arrived on the scene meeting Superboy Wonder Girl and Starfire on the roof top of Gotham General Hospital. Batman and Red Robin soon followed through.**

"**Now that the team is here we'll have to split up Kid Flash check the entire hospital around see if there's any getaway cars or anything that seems like an escape route Starfire Wonder Girl enter the building through the front if you guys cause a distraction me, along with Batman and Superboy can ambush Hush because he'll think he can use the roof as escape!" Red Robin explained the situation to the others. They all nodded beginning the operation that Red Robin executed.**

**Kid Flash runs down the side of the hospital he begins searching for anything that looks like an escape route, of course Red Robin was right there were over twenty mobsters waiting, Hush could've hired them to detain the Titans or Batman and Robin if he even knew the Titans were there.**

**Wonder Girl and Starfire take to the skies waiting for Kid Flash to give them the signal.**

**Batman, Red Robin and Superboy turn their attention to the hospital. They walk over to the door Batman kneels down to pick it, but because Superboy was there he just squeeze the door open much to both Batman and Red Robin.**

"**Sorry…" Superboy apologize as they enter the building quietly the light were off in the hospital and it was quiet no one knew what Hush had did to the staff or the patients.**

"**Superboy go and look for the facility and staff of the hospital that have to be somewhere in this hospital, Red Robin and I we'll look for any hostages," Batman told Superboy as he silently flies in the opposite direction from where Batman and Red Robin was.**

**Outside of the hospital Kid Flash made quick work of the mobsters in the front of the building he signal Starfire and Wonder Girl to go through the front entrance of the Gotham General.**

**Wonder Girl and Starfire flies down landing in front of the entrance of the hospital Wonder Girl turns to Starfire, "Shall we?"**

"**Yes let us go!" Starfire replied smiling back as they walk through the entrance door the mobsters didn't even realize that two of the Titans had walked through the door they all were distracted by personal things or just plain bored.**

"**Excuse me!" Wonder Girl caught the attention of the mobsters, "Me and my friend was just wondering if you guys would like to give up before y'all actually end up in a real hospital?"**

**Guns were turned to them the two female Titans as the men didn't hesitate.**

"**I tried to warn you!" Wonder Girl said as she pulls her lasso from her hip wrapping around three of the men her lasso shocks them as Starfire release a ray from her limousines emerald green eyes shooting two men in the chest.**

"**I like when they choose the hard way it makes the job fun!" Starfire laughed. She and Wonder Girl continued the onslaught against the mobsters throughout the hospital.**

**Batman and Red Robin finally made it to the blood storage part of the hospital they see a shadow figure move about through the storage. Both of them quickly rush in as the figure turned out to be Hush.**

"**Well…well its look like "Batman" and Red Robin finally arrived," Hush turns around to see Batman and Red Robin standing in front of the exit of blood storage room, "Or should I say look its Dick Grayson and Timothy Drake! Looks like you've gotten my message shall we cause some mischief?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**DC Teen Titans**

**The non-original characters belong in this story belongs to and copyrighted to the DC Comics and any partners of DC Comics. Teen Titans is created by Bob Haney, George Kashdan, and Bruno Premiani and they first appeared in the Brave and the Bold #54 July 1964.**

**Chapter 2**

**Gotham City, Gotham General Hospital **

**Batman and Red Robin finally to the blood facility where they ran into Hush who was gather AB+ blood packs.**

"**Thomas Elliot! Drop the bags of blood and come in quietly we have some questions for you to answer!" Batman told him pulling out a batarang from his utility belt.**

"**Now Richard you should know that I always have back up plan," Hush told them as shadows appeared from the deep dark room it was members hooded members of some kind of cult.**

"**No it can't be your working with him?! Now it's making complete sense!" Red Robin said pulling out is Bo Staff.**

"**I bid you gentlemen ado!" Hush gently bows before vanishing into the hooded members of the cult.**

**Before Batman and Red Robin could act Robin entered through he tosses two of batarangs slamming them into four of the hooded members' head knocking them down.**

"**Well don't just stand there we have to stop these freaks!" Robin scolded the duo.**

**Robin charges towards the cult of members he flips over one of the men before side kicking one that was coming up behind. He ducks as two of the tried to punch the boy wonder, but he was too quick he kicks one of them at the bottom of their heel breaking it before elbowing another.**

**Batman tried to go after Hush, but he path cut off my 6 of the cult members. "Dammit this is going to take some time, but we need to stop them before this gets out of control!" Batman thought as two of them came charging towards him, but it was no use Batman was too fast and graceful for them as he somersaults over the men before double kicking two of them in the face knocking them out. Even though Dick was Batman now he still was a Flying Grayson whether he's Batman, or Nightwing that those skills carried on between the mantles.**

**Red Robin spins his Bo Staff around knocking three men down before pushing his commutator to call Cyborg for help. **

**San Francisco, California: Titan Towers **

**The headquarters of the Teen Titans the tower beamed in the sun's radiance glow. Inside of the tower a signal beeped on the Titans Computer Cyborg wasn't away from the computer he runs over to the computer turning on the commutator. It was a call from Red Robin Cyborg answers the call from his teammate.**

"**This is Red Robin; Cyborg can get me a satellite search of Gotham General Hospital?" Red Robin asked Cyborg.**

"**This is Cyborg I can get a satellite search! Is it for Hush?" The half human half machine teen asked him. **

"**Yes I need a radius location he can't have gone that far!" Red Robin told him punching another cult member in the face.**

**Cyborg pulls up a satellite image map of Gotham City. He zooms into Gotham General Hospital, but he couldn't pull up any camera in the area radius they were all shut down. "Bad news Red Robin, I can't track Hush from this end he must've shut down the camera's or short circuit them he's one step ahead of us!"**

"**Dammit that's not good!" Red Robin responded flipping over another before kicking one in the gut, "Alright do have reading on the Titans here in the hospital I need location status now!"**

"**We'll do!" Cyborg turns on each member of the Titans' location devices showing an image of where each member was located at the time, "I have all eyes on all of you!"**

"**Good call in Superboy to see if he can get to Hush before we lose his trail!" Red Robin told Cyborg.**

"**Superboy come in!" Cyborg called Superboy over the Titans' communicator.**

"**Superboy here, but I'm alittle busy at the minute!" Superboy told Cyborg covering behind laser fire trying to protect some of the employees. Superboy finally braces from the cover his eyes radiate intense heat red as he releases them from his eyes knocking the men down melting their guns as well. One guy got up removing his robes showing a muscular bound man his eyes pulsates in a demonic red his body veins blood red he charges towards the Teen of Steel. "Oh damn!"**

**The man punches the teen sending him flying through several walls through the hospital the last wall created a crater as the walls falls down upon him. Superboy pulls the crater of debris and rocks he shakes himself off. "Man that hurt! What does that a steam train that hit me?!" He wipes the blood dripping from his mouth as he dusts himself off. The swole man arrived where he punched Superboy as he charges towards him again Superboy braces holding the man off.**

"**Superboy come in is everything alright?" Red Robin asked his best friend. Over time Tim and Connor became close friends being on both Young Justice and Teen Titans they had mutual respect for one other and unspoken love. Tim remembers how Connor gave his life for the world battling Superboy-Prime during the Infinite Crisis. The loss of Superboy hurt everyone involved including Cassie and Tim himself he knows that Superboy can handle himself even after being brought back to life Tim was always worried he could lose his best friend all over again. **

**Superboy couldn't answered he had his hands full playing tug and war with the unknown super strong man. He levitates above giving him an edge throwing him down creating a dent where the man once stood, but it wasn't enough to put him down as the man gets up and send another devastating blow to Superboy knocking him back into the wall.**

**Superboy was angry and this time he wasn't holding back this time the man tried to punch him, but this time the man's punch was blocked the man was confused a snarling confusion came from the man's face trying to punch Superboy had created an ****Telekinetic Force-Field using his Tactile Telekinesis**** it pushes the man back sending a shockwave through the room pushing back the man knocking him down. Superboy eyes changed into a pulsing luminosity electric ice blue his telekinesis pulses through the room. The rocks, metals, glass anything in the room created a vortex surrounds the muscle man as Superboy commands his telekinesis it wraps the muscle bound man as he tries to fight back, but it was no use Superboy had trapped him as he melts the bars around him.**

"**Superboy!" Red Robin called out to him again, "Superboy come in over!" **

**Superboy kneels down huffing and puffing from exhaustion of the use of his Tactile Telekinesis. He gives finally answers the comm-link, "I'm here I'm fine Tim I had to fight some almost super powered Bane guy but this one was different!"**

**Cyborg was still listening over the communicator pondering about the description of what Superboy was telling them.**

"**Okay make sure that guy doesn't go anywhere! Then make sure the workers and patients are safe!" Red Robin told Superboy before shutting over his comm-link.**

**Superboy picks up the man and pushes him against the wall wrapping another metal bar as he heat beams them to the wall before flying away.**

**Starfire and Wonder Girl had their hands full with the downstairs lobby and entrance the men were letting up Wonder Girl grabs two hostages moving them from safety while Starfire covers her throwing a Starbolt at the ground creating a puff of smoke from the Starbolt's explosion.**

"**Go! I have them!" Starfire told her as Wonder Girl was able to fly them outside where GCPD had a area from the hostages while they fight off the mobsters shooting preventing them from helping the Teen Titans.**

**Wonder Girl descends from the Gotham's skies placing the hostages in the care of the emergency care unit. Maggic Sawyer walks up the Demi-Goddess of daughter of Zeus along with Harvey Bullock. Wonder Girl wraps her golden lasso back around her waist belt as she greets the two GCPD officers.**

"**Inspector Sawyer and Detective Bullock," Wonder Girl greets them wiping some of the sweat off her forehead.**

"**Wonder Girl it's good that your team is here, Gotham City been busy since the Final Crisis incident and "Batman's" death," Maggie thanks Wonder Girl Harvey toss his cigarette on the ground as he exhales the last smoke of tobacco.**

"**We're glad to help, but do you have any idea why blood bags been going missing from the hospitals?" Wonder Girl wondered.**

"**No we have no idea, but we here a tip that Thomas Elliot is back in town AKA the Hush, who know with that crazy nut job doctor he might be pulling another plastic surgery job who knows with these whack-O's in this town it's no wonder the town hasn't went to complete hell," Detective Bullock explained.**

"**Wonder Girl this is Cyborg calling from the Titan Tower come in?!" Cyborg called over the comm-link as Wonder Girl excuse herself from the two officers she pulls her right hand up to her right ear to answer.**

"**Wonder Girl here!" She answered.**

"**I have news Red Robin did say it was Hush attacking the hospital, but the strange thing is what Superboy reported over he said one of the men was mutated or something he said the veins were pulsating crimson red like blood that could only mean one thing…" Cyborg brief the understand team leader about the situation.**

"**Hush wasn't working alone that means…he was!" Wonder Girl exclaimed remembering one of the villains the Titans fought numerous times, "Hold on Cyborg!" She walks over to the officers after the briefing with Cyborg.**

"**Have you've found any news?" Maggie asked.**

"**Yes I want to ask you did a church open up here in Gotham City recently?" Wonder asked the confused inspector. She didn't understand what a church had to do with any of this. **

"**I don't know, but I don't think this is the time to ask about what religious church opened up around here!" Maggie snapped, "With all due respect Wonder Girl you're religion is you're busy!"**

**That's not what I meant Inspector this is a very important question because I think we figured out why they need so much blood and why Hush was called in!" Wonder Girl explained. Harvey pondered until he remembers a new church did open up in the slums district of Gotham City close to Crime Alley the famous site of tragic deaths of Martha and Thomas Wayne.**

"**I remember," He told them both, "Yeah I saw a church opening down in the slum district next to Crime Alley I was driving pass on my home there were some nuns handing out fliers, but I didn't pay it no attention, but what does this church have anything with the attack on Gotham General Hospital?"**

"**That church is more than it seems it's the…Church of Blood at least a makeshift one at least. They set up in Gotham City!" Wonder Girl told them, "It's a cult run by Brother Blood they worship the demon Trigon!"**

"**Trigon?!" His named alarmed Maggie Sawyer she heard about Trigon while working on a special case in Metropolis. She was working out in the field she found a young woman running from a group of people the Special Unit squad was able to seduce them and save the girl she remember the girl telling her how she was a runaway and that they promise to take good care of her. She recalled entering the place as the kept chanting blood and then once they told her she was going to be the wife of Trigon the new wife the girl was able to escape and ran into Metropolis Special Unit it was a hard story to believe until the Teen Titans fought with Trigon.**

"**Wait who's this Trigon person, some demon guy?" Harvey was clueless to who Trigon was, nor did he really care much to the annoyance of Maggie she rubs both her eyes in frustration.**

"**Trigon is Raven's father one of the members of the Teen Titans we fought him on numerous occasions he's always tries to his daughter to spread evil across the Earth and then destroy it, but Raven always fought back, but we don't have enough man power to cover the hospital and track Hush and search out the church!" Wonder Girl explained she wondered what plan of action to take.**

**Back inside of the hospital's blood bank room, Red Robin along with the dynamic duo finished off the men tying them up for the GCPD to find them. Red Robin searches for clues anything to help him find Hush he saw a piece of dirt moist and wet he picks up and places it in a small ziplock bag.**

"**It's a good thing I was here to back you up!" Robin boosted Red Robin and Batman wasn't impressed they told him to stay in the Batcave but of course Damian refused to listen to them.**

"**What are next move?" Batman asked Red Robin.**

"**I have to get back to Batcave and scan this sample of dirt I picked up maybe you and boy wonder of there can track Hush still? His trail still has to be fresh. He couldn't have gotten away that quick," Red Robin responded.**

"**Titans we have a situation!" Wonder Girl called over her comm-link, "We found out there's a Church of Blood here in Gotham!" The news shocked all of the Titans none more so than Raven and Best Boy her past connect a lot with the Church of Blood most likely they be after her next.**

"**Where is it located at?" Cyborg asked as Raven and Best Boy joined in the command center.**

"**The slum district of Gotham City next to Crime Alley we'll have to split into teams for this one again!" Wonder Girl continued.**

"**I have to get to the Batcave to scan some of clues we found and Batman and Robin are searching for Hush, with known locations he could be!" Red Robin explained to Wonder Girl so she was up to date with the situation.**

"**Okay me and Starfire will go investigate the Church Superboy you and Kid Flash help with the victims then head to the Batcave with the mystery guy Cyborg have Best Boy on standby I'll call if we need him!" Wonder Girl commanded the team, "Alright Titans GO!"**

**Wonder Girl was just about to take off until Maggie called out for her she turns back around giving the inspector her full attention, "Anything else I can help you with inspector?" **

"**I'm going with you girls!" Maggie told her.**

"**I don't know the people seem to need you here more than me and Starfire do!" Wonder Girl was baffled by bringing Maggie Sawyer with her, but she have worked with Metropolis Special Unit and now part of GCPD she look likes she could handle her giving Wonder Girl that I'm going whether you like it or not.**

"**You girls need back up plus GCPD is stretched then as it is Batman and Robin can't be around all the time plus Bullock got it covered!" Maggie gave a convincing reason, "Plus who knows what this cult is up too!"**

"**Okay fine you can come," The demi-goddess finally gave in offering her a hand to fly with her. Maggie flown plenty of times with heroes holding her, but she was still nervous to fly even in a plane, "Alright hold on tight!"**

**Wonder Girl slowly levitates from the street pavements of Gotham City, Maggie holds on tight as Starfire meets them in the sky her fiery red orange hair lights up the dark skies of Gotham City.**

"**What is the plan now?" The tamaranean princess asked Wonder Girl.**

"**We'll head to the church of blood Harvey Bullock said that there was a new church opening down in slums district next to Crime Alley, it's our best chance to figure out what Hush is really up to," She explained as they headed towards the direction of Crime Alley.**

"**What about Raven?" Starfire questioned, "We have to remember if the church is back operating out of Gotham City it would be logical that the Church of Blood will attack the Tower to get Raven again!"**

"**I thought of that, Cyborg has the Titans Towers in lockdown mode no gets in or out so Raven should be safe from the cult for now at least!" Wonder Girl explained as Maggie's grip tightens around her more, "How are you doing inspector?"**

**Maggie had her eyes closes for the most part she didn't want to look she just wanted them to hurry up and get to the church so she'll be safely placed on solid ground, "Um…I'm doing okay I just want us to hurry up and get there!"**

"**Okay hold on inspector!" Wonder Girl warned her as she and Starfire increased their flight speed.**

**Back at the Titans Towers Cyborg had begun the Tower lockdown procurers. The Titans Tower was fortified nothing could get in or out without alarming the Titans or Cyborg who was plugged in to the systems.**

**Makeshift Church of Blood, Gotham City**

**The Church of Blood was demonic church of Trigon, had grown over the past few days members were coming in everyday it was pleasing to the cult none more so than Brother Blood he back for revenge on the Teen Titans, but none more so than Raven; Trigon's daughter he wanted her to his and his alone no matter what he will have Raven he set his plans into a motion a priestess walks over to Brother Blood who was bathing in the Pool of Blood that was brought over to the building he had to soak and rejuvenate his powers.**

"**My lord Blood…" The priestess called out to him he knew what it meant he got out of the pool of blood as she wraps robes around him he walks over to crystal orb he looks at it into it he sees Raven of the Teen Titans mediating in her room.**

"**Excellent she's vulnerable now it's time to set my plans into motion!" He smiles licking the blood from the side of his face off he takes the cup of blood and pour it on the crystal orb the crimson blood splashes on the orb engulfing it in. It glows red giving Brother Blood the signal as she chants over the orb creating a nightmare for Raven. He sits back and enjoy the show. **

**Raven was in her room chanting she offends mediate to keep her powers under control and in check. It was an unsettling feeling to know that the Church of Blood was back the last time they fought, it cause the resurrection of her father Trigon and she nearly destroyed her teammates. The unsettling thought caused Raven to levitate along with her bed and belongings in the room she could feel Brother Blood and her father's hold on her growing stronger, but what she didn't realized was her thoughts were affecting her powers she was generating a dark aura energy around her. The tower begins to shake and pulse causing Beast Boy and Cyborg some discomfort. Beast Boy struggles to get up he finally manages to get up he run towards Raven's room he can feel her powers wilding out of control he bust opens the door to see Raven crying holding herself as the dark aura surrounding her engulf her.**

"**Raven!" Beast Boy calls out to her she couldn't hear him as she tries to walk closer to her. Her powers created a vortex her belongings in her room were an obstacle course that Beast Boy had to get through to reach her, "Raven hold on I'm coming for you!" **

**Raven couldn't hear Beast Boy calling out to her. She was too far gone and lost she let her fear take control of her she just vision herself walking down the aisle wearing a white priest robe dress with a cape vale that two members of Church of Blood were carrying she looks down at the floor covered in blood it was enough to makes someone throw up she cries as she looks up she sees her friends hung on the stone wall struggling to free themselves to stop her from getting marry. **

**The worst was seeing Beast Boy he was nearly beaten to death Brother Blood had him chained and gagged so he can watch Raven walk down the aisle as fire erupts around the ceremony she couldn't believe she was back at the altar getting married to Brother Blood her worst nightmare. **

"**You look ravishing my darling," Brother Blood told her as he politely hold his hands out for her she was hesitated to grab his hand, but her friends were in danger and she'll do whatever she could do to save them even if it means marrying Brother Blood she takes his hand as he gently walks her up the stairs in front of a priest that Brother Blood control, "Now nothing will stop our union this time my love!" he kisses her hand it sent chills down her spine she was disgusted by the idea she was going to be his wife.**

**Beast Boy struggled to get up but two of the cult members were holding him Raven wanted to help, but couldn't risk her friends safety. Brother Blood took a golden cup it was filled with blood he takes a sip and smiles as the blood drips from the sides of his lips he hands it to Raven she cries grabbing the cup before she could take a sip she heard an echo.**

"**Raven!" The echo called out to her she looks around, but didn't see anyone or anything, "Raven! You are stronger than this!" She didn't understand what's was happening she had to protect her friends…suddenly a hand stopped her from a taking a sip from the cup within that moment everyone froze Raven looks down at her reflection in the cup of blood it was Beast Boy, but it was impossible he was nearly beaten to death now he's talking to her.**

"**Impossible you can't be here!" Raven shouted, but it wasn't it really Beast Boy she was overcome with joy to see him.**

"**Surprise to see me?" Beast Boy asked her as she nods yes, "Rachael it's a trap you're not really here it's some hypnotic suggestion that's making you think it's real using your powers against you!"**

**Raven knew Beast Boy was telling her. Her mind had been played by Brother Blood to weaken her will so he would be able to control her, but thanks to Beast Boy she knew it wasn't real, "Thank you Garth…" She kisses him as they share a passionate kiss, Brother Blood interrupted them.**

"**No you can't do this she will be mines!" He told the two Titans as they back away from him Raven hold tight to Beast Boy's hand and doesn't let go. Brother Blood shoots a blood beam at the both of them sending them flying back falling off the altar.**

"**Raven, don't let go of my hand remember you are in control here this is your mind so kick his ass so we can go home!" Beast Boy told her.**

**Brother Blood wasn't pleases at the church and the illusion surrounding it shattered around them a pool of blood surrounded them as he slowly walks towards Raven Beast Boy stood in front of them.**

"**You have no power here boy!" Brother Blood tells him as he generates blood surrounding Beast Boy and Raven, "You can't protect her she belongs to me and if I have to kill you to get the job done then so be it!" **

"**I won't let you hurt her!" Beast Boy told him as he turns to Raven kneeling with her covering her from the attacks that was about to be delivered, 'She isn't yours to own I love her! Because I love her I do whatever it takes to protect her from you!" **

"**That's so sweet, but she belongs with me and the Church of Blood and you will die!" Brother Blood boasted as she unleashed a barrage of blood on top of Beast Boy it's like missiles slamming the teen as he did his best to protect Raven from the incoming attack, "Raven, my darling this will only stop if you come and be mine! I will have you one way or another!" **

**Brother Blood laughed enjoying the pain from Beast Boy he tries to his best to protect Raven, but the pain was getting to him. "Beast Boy! Garth it's okay you can't keep this up!" Raven was worried, but Beast Boy wouldn't stop protecting her.**

"**Raven are how selfish are you?" Brother Blood questioned Raven's decision she was so frighten and scared she couldn't get a control of herself.**

"**What if he's right?!" Raven thought she saw the pain that Beast Boy was in. She felt helpless that she couldn't do anything for Beast Boy, "I don't think I can do it!"**

"**Rachael, you can…you can do this!" Beast Boy tells her. She shook her head furiously no his hand reaches her face as he cup the side her face letting her feel his love though his hand stroking the cheek, "Remember Raven this is your mind you can do this I believe in you! Because I believe you can be good not evil like Brother Blood wants or your father I understand…it must be scary to let yourself enjoy emotions, but you do…more harm bottling them up! Trust in yourself and trust in me I told you I won't let go of you now or never!" **

**Those words ignited Raven, a bright white glow shined throughout stopping Brother Blood's attack. The glorious luminosity white light was bright enough to push back Brother Blood her robes transformed into a white cloaked full dress outfit.**

"**The light is so bright!" Brother Blood hissed and moaned from the light.**

**Raven looks down Beast Boy smiles still holding her hand, "Thank you for believing in me Garth!" Raven turns to face Brother Blood her eyes glows radiance white, "Brother Blood get out of my mind this is my mind I control this and you don't belong here!"**

"**No you belong to me! You always will!" Brother Blood roared back.**

"**Not this time now get out of my mind!" Raven responded as her Soul-Self emerges from her body creating a powerful white raven.**

"**My dear you know your Soul-Self can't affect me!" Brother Blood told her smiling creating two orbs of blood from his hands, "You can't defeat me!"**

"**I can because this is my mind and you're not really here so begone!" **

**The white raven gawks before he flies towards Brother Blood he tries to shield himself with his blood, but couldn't the white raven shatters the blood and Brother Blood as well he disappears screaming in pain.**

**The white light exploded Raven opens her eyes she was back at the Titans Tower her room was destroyed and trashed, but she didn't care she was looking into Beast Boy's green eyes he was holding her she smiled as he smiles back at her, "Hi…"**

"**Hi yourself," Beast Boy responded as he helps her up. She hugs him before that share a passionate kiss. Cyborg walked in the room interrupting their kiss embarrassing Raven.**

"**Raven I'm glad you're safe," Cyborg greeted her with a hug, "I should've caught on that Brother Blood was attacking you through your mind."**

"**No Victor it was my fault I let my powers and emotions grow out of control leaving me vulnerable to be attack by Brother Blood, it seems like his gotten stronger since his resurrection he won't stop until he gets me to marry him and open the portal to bring Trigon to Earth," Raven explained taking the fault as her own.**

"**Well it's over to now," Beast Boy told them smiling back at Raven holding her hands, "Raven the Titans will always be here for you!"**

"**I know, but we have to prepare for the worst I did gather enough information from Brother Blood he's in Gotham City for sure and Hush went to asked Brother Blood for help he agreed," Raven explained to her teammates.**

"**But what's Hush's plans beside attack random factions of blood he has to have a reason for it because he went through all of this to get Red Robin's attention and used the Fearsome Five to bring Red Robin back to the United States then the Titans goes to Gotham City and he brings in Brother Blood as well along with the Church of Blood we have real situation," Beast Boy pondered.**

**Back at the makeshift Church of Blood the crystal orb shattered knocking Brother Blood down as a few of the priestess helps him up. His angry was outraged Raven was able to push back his influences over her thanks to Beast Boy.**

"**My lord, are you alright?" the priestess asked.**

"**Yes it looks like I need more time for my powers to recuperates her will gotten strong since I've been gone," He smiles, "I do love a challenge!"**

"**My lord, Hush has arrived," the priest told him as Hush walks in to be greeted by Brother Blood.**

"**Hush you've returned have you gathered everything you needed?" Brother Blood asked as a priestess gives him the cup of blood he takes a sip from the cup.**

"**Yes it's time to put our plans into action…" Hush told Brother Blood as they both smile with their plans infusion and the Teen Titans in scramble it was a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DC Teen Titans**

**The non-original characters belong in this story belongs to and copyrighted to the DC Comics and any partners of DC Comics. Teen Titans is created by Bob Haney, George Kashdan, and Bruno Premiani and they first appeared in the Brave and the Bold #54 July 1964.**

**Chapter 3**

**Makeshift Church of Blood, Gotham City**

**Wonder Girl and Starfire along with Maggie Sawyer decided to pay a visit to the cult Church of Blood. They were only a few blocks away Maggie had instructed them where the slum district of the church was. Once they arrived, the Tamaranean Princess and Demi-Goddess gently descended from the sky quietly around a corner block. **

"**Come one! Come all! Our Brother Blood will help you believe and create faith when all seems lost!" One of nuns called out to the crowd. Some ignored some felt like there was nothing else to do, but try. **

"**Yes our Brother Blood will change Gotham City one block at a time. Do not despair! You do not need Batman when Brother Blood is here!" The second nun tells them.**

**From a distance Maggie was scouting the area so far it's clear. Either they didn't want to draw that much attention or whatever happening is inside of the church. "We need a plan before we barge in there…" Maggie whispered to them. She quickly looks around the corner it looked like two nuns opening the church doors for the citizens of Gotham to come in. "Well one thing we know that we can't go in there dress looking like this they'll know it's us as soon as walk up to them." **

**Wonder Girl looked around the area there was a small clothing boutique store that they could raid for outfits. "We'll have to go uncover then!" She gathers their attention the store. **

"**We'll let's get this over with then…" Maggie was not sold on the idea, but if they wanted to get in they had to investigate before anything else could be done. **

**The girls head over to the store to find clothes to change into. Starfire didn't really like the clothes in the store it wasn't a revealing as she liked. She remembered it was the slums of Gotham City so she took what she could get. She sees a nice old gray long skirt along with a black wrap shirt she puts it over her costumes and wears black sunglasses to keep her eyes covered. Wonder Girl didn't do that much changing she grabbed a small pocket book purse to put her lasso in and black leather jacket to zip up covering her Wonder Girl logo she then tided her blonde golden hair in a bun. Maggie was the last to get ready she got a red scarf and wrapped it around her neck she got rid of her Gotham GCPD coat and grab a nice brown jacket with brown trousers and black heels. Once the girls were ready they headed towards the church.**

"**Bless you for coming!" The nun greeted them. They entered the makeshift Church of Blood. It was a little broken down, but could tell that they worked hard enough for people to be welcomed. **

**They decided to sit in the back. Making sure no one would pay them attention. Overhead it was cross of Jesus being hung from it. It was the crossing that would creep people out. A alter was centered between the sectional of the church where the congregation was split in the middle. Behind the altar looked like a pool of sorts it wasn't sure if was blood that was gather of the mystic blood, but the girls knew it wasn't to be trusted.**

"**Man this place is creepy…" Starfire said trying to adjust herself in the outfit she was wearing. **

"**Well this is Gotham City for you there's a lot of secrets this city has to offer," Maggie tells them, "I've been used to it. Working for the force you see a lot of dark things so I'm not surprise about this cult church at all."**

"**Well we'll obverse and see what's up. We need to find some kind of evidence of proof," Wonder Girl reminds them of their mission. "Maybe one of us should investigate..." She notion them to look over to a door in the near back. "That door might find us some answers wouldn't you agree Inspector?" **

"**Yeah I was thinking the same thing. You two stay here and I'll investigate. We have to be sure about this." Once the crowds were settling in Maggie crept along the back wall of the church until she got to the door.**

**She opens the door and quickly goes in and shut the door behind her. She pulls out a mini flashlight from her pocket. The light shines luminates the dark staircase path. Maggie wasn't inspecting to see this, but she follows the path down the staircase.**

**Batman and Robin tried to pick up the trail that Hush left. Batman and Robin investigated a regular club on the back alley. The men were smoking drinking and playing pool unaware of Batman and Robin's presence above the glass top panel. Batman jumps through the window landing on a poker table all they saw were white piercing eyes and black horns. The men all shake around the presence of Batman, but most believed that Batman was dead anyway so Dick's intimation of Batman was less than receive by the people of Gotham especially the criminals. **

"**Henry Morris…"Batman said his eyes focus on the frighten heavy stock man. "We need to talk…" **

"**I have nothing to say you!" Henry tells him. He snaps his fingers and crooks begin to surround Batman. "Now I suggest you leave or die! Your choice!"**

**Before movements could be made a smoke bomb came though the broken window rooftop. Batman was ready for it the crooks were not. Robin jumped in kicking two of the men in a split kick. Batman punches another in his jaw. He's target was Henry, of course Henry ran they always do. Batman chases after him he left Robin to handle the rest. **

**Henry was finally able to make to the exit. He coughed trying to rid his body of the smoke he inhaled. He leans against a brick wall trying to gather himself a few other men of his followed. "Boss you okay?" One of his men asked him. **

"**Just get the damn car hurry before Batman dork and Boy blunder show up!" He tells them. Two of them went for the car. The others surround him in a four way diamond look up behind them front and back from where Batman could be. **

**Above them Batman was on the roof scooping out the situation. He saw the two men he had already slashed the car's tires. Not that there attention is focus on the car's tires he jumps down behind them grabbing them by their skulls and slamming them into one another as they slides to the ground. He quickly turns his attention to the two men behind Henry. They were looking from all sides but Batman pulled his grappling gun catching one of them to get them to scream quickly Batman made quick work of him my slamming a fist into his face. With three of men left to handle they begin to shoot randomly in the air. Bullets flew from everywhere it seems, but Batman wasn't worried. He charges towards them as they shoot again, but he tosses a Batarang knocking the guns from their hands. With no weapons they come fist first at Batman he smiles and makes a fool out them he flips over the first man that charges at him before side kicking one of the men into a nearby brick wall then he uppercuts the other one next to him. The last one he played with the man kept swinging punches towards him, but nothing and Batman gives him a knockout punch. Henry just stands in shock and awe because he knew he was next. He runs that's all he could go do to get away from Batman it wasn't enough Batman just toss a Batrang connected to rope and lets it wraps around the man's leg as he falls onto the ground face first. He tries to turns around and unties himself, but the silhouette of Batman got closer. Henry screams in terror, but no one comes to aid. It was just him and Batman. **

"**Let's try this again, Henry…we need to talk!" Batman told him as Henry take a hard swallow and nods yes.**

**Back at the Batcave Red Robin was analyzing the sample of dirt and tissue he gather at the scene. Alfred comes downstairs from the mansion as Red Robin sits at Batcomputer still analyzing the samples.**

"**Sir, might you need some nourishment?" Alfred suggested as he places a tray down on a nearby table. **

"**Not now Alfred," Tim tells him. "The computer still trying to analyzing the samples I've acquired." Tim keeps looking over the records before he goes over to the lab with material under a microscope. "Even though its dirt and tissue it's very usual than most…"**

"**How usual sir?"**

"**Take a look at this…" Tim tells Alfred. **

**Alfred takes a look at the sample, "My word is it…?" He looks over at Tim and he nods.**

"**Yes seems alive don't it?" Tim responds. "It's impossible actually the sample suggested that this material is alive. Which could mean one thing…"**

"**Clayface…"**

"**Yes Clayface, but it seems impossible." Tim ponders at the answers and clues, "I mean why would Hush need Clayface? He's supposed to be in Arkham Asylum isn't he?" **

"**According to the staffing at Arkham he's still there," Alfred tells Tim pulling up the record data on Arkham Asylum. "So I taken you're paying a visit to Mr. Karlo?"**

"**Yes I need more answers Hush's plans added Clayface I'm not sure I like anything that involves shapeshifting. Better yet why? Is the real question?" Tim places his mask over his face and adjusts his suit. Once he was finished he settle on his motorcycle as Alfred follows behind. "Alfred make sure you update me on the samples when the computer finishes the data I want to be first to know."**

"**Sir." **

**Red Robin turns on his motorcycle and heads out of the Batcave using the same path for the Batmobile. His motorcycle hits the road of outskirts near Wayne Manor time was the essence and he needed to hurry to Arkham Asylum. **

**Maggie Sawyer continued down the staircase when she notices some lights coming from a potential exit or clue. She quickly shuts off her flash light. She pulls out her .45 caliber from her gun hostler as she crept down making sure not to be seen or heard. She peeks her head from the corner she sees what look like an unground lake of blood. She couldn't believe that they were able to get a lake of blood down below the streets of Gotham. **

**While that was happening Hush was talking to Brother Blood. Maggie wanted to get closer, but didn't want to draw attention to herself. She crept between pillars to hid herself.**

"**Dr. Elliot I can't thank you enough for helping me return to the moral plane!" Brother Blood tells him taking a sip from his cup. The blood from the cup just seeps between both sides of his lips as he smiles. **

"**It wasn't that hard I've been doing my research on your cult for quite some time. I found the Book of Blood followed the instructions and now your back from Hell," Hush tells him. **

"**Yes now I want revenge on those Titans and get Raven!" He tells him wiping his mouth with a towel. "I have done what you asked. Gotham City is a new place for me, but these people are good for to feed me maybe we can cause a little chaos here in Gotham City."**

"**That's what I'm counting on," Hush tells him, "Gotham is still in Chaos after Batman's death. It's barely getting back under control. My plans for the Bat-Family and your Titans will create Hell in Gotham!"**

"**But Batman is alive I saw him with that Boy Wonder of his!"**

"**That's a replacement. The real Batman is dead and I have some plans that will bring this city to its knees!"**

"**I like your style! Ladies can you see our guess will not escape!" Brother Blood smiles and looks at the pillar that Maggie was hiding behind. Her cover was blown as the two women speed across the room.**

**Maggie jumps from the pillar and shoots one of the women in the shoulder as she screams in pain. She falls down and holds her shoulder. The other woman wasn't an easy target as she kicks the gun out of Maggie's hand. Maggie goes for her gun, but the woman wouldn't let her get to it so easily. Maggie quickly moved to get space from the woman. The woman comes with a charging punch, but Maggie catches it with her left hand she holds it tight and balls her right fist up punching the woman in her face. The woman was stumbled back by the hit, but she shook it off and tackles Maggie into the wall. Maggie clasps both her fist and slams into the woman back then knees her in her jaw knocking her down. She wipes the sweat from her forehead and spits as she grabs her gun and aims it at Hush and Brother Blood.**

"**Freeze GCPD! You're both under arrest! Hands up!" Hush just laughs at her, "What's so funny Thomas I'm bringing you in!"**

"**Oh you think that don't you?" Hush tells her, "I have big plans for the city and you're not part of it Inspector!" Hush quickly pulls out a Berretta and shoots Maggie in her shoulder as she falls down to the ground. "I knew you were here a long time ago I plan this! Brother Blood it's time to awake the cult we have a Demi-Goddess and Tamaranean Princess that could use a fight!"**

**Brother Blood enjoyed causing chaos. He walks into the pool of blood he holds his arms out as his eyes glow ruby red. Red orbs of lighting magic surrounds his hands creating the flow of blood to fly above them into all of the members inside of the church. **

"**I don't like this!" Wonder Girl made a note about how long it was taking Maggie to come back. "I think we should check on her!" **

"**I don't think that's possible!" Starfire tells her pointing to ceiling of the church. "Look blood!" The blood sprinkles across the church every member eyes turned ruby red with bloody smiles they all turn to face Starfire and Wonder Girl.**

"**Yes my loyal servants destroy Starfire and Wonder Girl. Let the will of Trigon be done!" Brother Blood's voice echoes through the church's wall as Wonder Girl and Starfire get up from their seats.**

"**We won't fight them Brother Blood! There innocent people you have under your control! Why don't you face us yourself!" Wonder Girl screams through the church. **

"**Then you will die!" Brother Blood laughs and with that the army of cult attacks the two Titans. **

**Starfire sheds her outfit revealing her costume. She hovers above them, but the members were infused with Brother Blood's Church blood magic three of them jumped straight for her. She moves out of the way, but one side swipes her. She fell back to the ground rubbing her head.**

"**There strong Wonder Girl we might have to actually fight them with force!" Starfire said as the three cult members surround her. **

**Wonder Girl takes out her lasso and tosses around 10 of them. Confused by the lasso's will Wonder Girl enchanted the ability of the lasso it generated Zeus' lighting attack knocking the 10 people out. Wonder Girl releases them from the lasso, but the cult followers were coming she holds her own by taking the row of a seat to block them. Starfire shot her starbolt at the feet of the 3 cult member knocking them on their backs. **

"**Wonder Girl we need to call back up!" Starfire said releasing another barrage of starbolts at the feet of more incoming members. The more they knock down the more come back up or revive surge with the Blood magic of Brother Blood. **

**Cassie tosses one of them into a group knocking them down before pressing her comm-link. "I know! This is Wonder Girl requesting backup we have a problem at the Church of Blood!" **

**Superboy was the first to answer the comm-link. "Cassie we still have some civilians out here were trying to secure the location we have our hands full! Kid Flash is handedly a nearby fire that broke out it could be a minute until we get there!" **

"**I'm headed up an investigation in Arkham Asylum it'll be a while til I'll get there…" Red Robin tells her.**

**At the Titans Tower Cyborg hear the call he was looking for nearby Titans in the area that could help Wonder Girl and Starfire. But nothing until Beast Boy and Raven came to him with a solution.**

"**We have to go then!" Raven tells Cyborg. "Don't fight this Victor! Cassie and Koriand'r need our help and the others are occupied it's our only hope!" **

"**Raven it could be a trap!" Cyborg warned her. "That's probably what Brother Blood wants! You know we can't take that chance!" **

"**But Cyborg…Raven's right we can't just sit here and do nothing! We know the risk and we have to take it!" Beast Boy reminded him.**

"**Please Victor…" **

**Knowing he was outvoted on this situation he reluctantly agreed. Raven evokes her powers as her eyes glow purplish white she levitates herself into the air as a black raven appears bigger than all three Titans. "I found them!" She tells them as the Black Raven engulfs them and sends them to Gotham City where Wonder Girl and Starfire were located. The black Raven disappeared in its place stood Raven Cyborg and Beast Boy in front of the Church of Blood. "Here they are!"**

**Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven charge in through the building. The doors burst open to Cyborg releases a sonic disrupter that sent shockwave through the cult members they fall down in pain. Beast Boy turned into a green gorilla slamming its fist into the ground creating a straight path of shock waves knocking over the members near Wonder Girl. Raven flies above Starfire and sends an echo pulse through the air that knocked out everyone in the area as she lands next to Starfire to help her up.**

"**Thanks for the help!" Starfire was grateful for the help. The Titans all gather next to Raven and Starfire. **

"**Looks like we're going to have a fight on our hands!" Beast Boy grins he wanted to punch a few things.**

"**Titans Together!" Cyborg lead the charge as the team begins to attack the cult members.**

**Below the church Hush and Brother Blood noticed that some more of the Titans arrived to help. Maggie was still struggling to get up and shoot Hush. Hush calmly walks over to Maggie and kneel next to her.**

"**Inspector Sawyer you don't give up do you?" Hush asked her. He places his hand on her face as if he was inspecting it for some odd reason. "Too bad you don't have the features I need I could've have fun cut into that gorgeous face of yours." Maggie pulls away. Hush just smiles. "Well maybe next time then. Blood I leave the Titans to you keep them distracted as long as possible I have another place I have to be."**

"**Sure thing now that she's here!" Brother Blood could feel Raven. He always had an obsession with his wife not legal, but she will be his. "Inspector shall we have some fun with the Titans? What do you say?" **

**At Arkham Asylum Red Robin had arrived he wanted to help the other Titans, but he had to get to the bottom of Hush's plans for the Titans and Gotham City. Commissioner Gordon had met Red Robin up there so they talk to Clayface together. **

"**Commissioner…" Red Robin greets him.**

"**Robin…or…?" Commissioner Gordon didn't know what to call Red Robin after the events of Battle of the Cowl Red Robin had left Gotham and gave the mantle of Robin to Damian. **

"**It's Red Robin now. Thank you for coming whatever Hush's plan with this new Church of Blood is unsettling just when Gotham is getting back to normal as normal as Gotham could be." Red Robin tells Gordon as they walk through the hall of Arkham.**

"**It's strange that Hush been targeting certain people with certain body parts and blood types. You said that the evidence you discovered might be targeted to Clayface you don't think there trying to use his powers to create another Clayface or an army?" **

"**It is possible I've seen what Brother Blood could do with his blood magic. It is possible to combine the blood with people and increase the overall limits, but with magic even more deadlier blood magic it comes with a price." **

**Red Robin and Commissioner Gordon head down to lower levels of Arkham Asylum. The lower level housed certain criminals and one they were looking for was Basil Karlo. They created a sonic disrupter tank that kept Clayface from forming solid to get out. When Red Robin and Commissioner Gordon arrived at a glass cell that also kept them away from Clayface and vice versa. **

"**Commissioner Gordon…and what are you Red birdie or something…." Clayface started off he could stay solid, but he could see the two gentlemen from outside of his glass cell. "What…do I owe…the pleasure of…this visit?"**

"**Thomas Elliot…" Commissioner Gordon tell him. **

"**Thomas Elliot…who would that be one of these doctor's here? Why…are you asking…me this anyway Commissioner?" **

"**Hush…Karlo have you've seen him?" Red Robin injected as Commissioner pulls out a photo of him to show to Clayface. "Did you see this man at all?"**

"**No can't…say that I have…I've been here since…the last breakout fail! Batman and Robin stopped me…and now I'm back here…trapped and can't form…myself whole!"**

"**Commissioner could give me all the records of all new hires that was admitted to Arkham Asylum from the last 3 weeks," Red Robin asks Commissioner Gordon puts the photo of Hush away. He proceed to secure the information Red Robin needed. **

"**Karlo have anything weird happened to you these past couple of weeks?" Red Robin asked him.**

"**You mean beside…not being able to tell what body part…is moving? Or the injections I dosed with?" **

"**What do you mean injections?" Red Robin wonders. "You shouldn't be getting any injections you're clay."**

"**Well this guy showed up about…last week I think…he told me…they had a new procedure…first he took DNA…I think…then some red stuff…he called it medicine some new stuff…I don't know that all…"**

**Commissioner Gordon came back with records for Red Robin. He hands them off as he looks over at the files. "Commissioner, does the staff know of any new treatments for the patients here?" **

"**I looked over the records there were no mention of different doses or any kind of medicine change for the patients. You think Hush is behind all of this?" **

"**From what Clayface is telling us that means Hush was here! I think with the help of Brother Blood they've been experimenting on people. I saw some changes in some people that we we're fighting maybe there trying to harness Clayface's powers with Brother's Blood magic, but this doesn't sound like a normal MO of Hush."**

"**What should we do?"**

**Before Red Robin and Commissioner Gordon could come up with something Clayface begins to react to something. Clayface's eyes glowed ruby red he was reacting to Brother Blood's blood magic. **

"**What's going on?" **

**Red Robin and Commissioner Gordon back away from the cell as the cell glowed bright red. The sonic disrupter that was keeping Clayface together finally broke apart. Clayface was freed. The mud plasma form a solid figure Clayface grew more and more his body was covered in the hint of blood magic surrounding him. He quickly bust out of the cell pushing Red Robin and Commissioner Gordon back. **

"**Quick! Lockdown the Asylum now!' Commissioner Gordon tells the officers. They quickly obeyed leaving Commissioner and Red Robin to deal with Clayface. **

"**Commissioner Gordon and Red Robin good to see again!" Brother Blood tells them voicing through Clayface's body. "You need to stay here Red Robin Hush has other plans for you so do enjoy your time with Clayface over here!" Brother Blood laughs and leaves Clayface body.**

"**Now Clayface calm down we can settle this peacefully!" Red Robin tries to talk it out with Clayface, but Clayface wasn't listening.**

"**No it's time for you to die!" As he charges at Commissioner Gordon and Red Robin. **


	4. Chapter 4

**DC Teen Titans**

**The non-original characters belong in this story belongs to and copyrighted to the DC Comics and any partners of DC Comics. Teen Titans is created by Bob Haney, George Kashdan, and Bruno Premiani and they first appeared in the Brave and the Bold #54 July 1964.**

**Chapter 4**

**Arkham Asylum, Gotham City**

**Down in the lower level of containment center, Clayface the clay shape villain once actor was held prisoner after being captured by Batman and Robin a few weeks ago. Red Robin met up with Commissioner Gordon to talk to Basil Karlo about what he's plans involved with Hush. Red Robin had discovered clues that leaded straight to Clayface, with his DNA being found at the scene, with request help from Commissioner Gordon they questioned the multi change villain of clay. Red Robin discovered that Hush infiltrated Arkham Asylum and injected Clayface with blood magic from Brother Blood's blood pool now Red Robin and Commissioner Gordon are trapped with the blood magic charged clay villain.**

**Clayface's eyes glowed red indicating that Brother Blood's magic had a hold of the villain. His normal clay body was infused with the blood magic changing his body along with it. Clayface was already changed into a mutated clay man now the blood magic changed him into a grossed muscle bounded half monster half man something the former Boy Wonder and Commissioner of Gotham Police Force were not ready or prepared for. Clayface charged at the two, but both were too quick for the clay monster. **

"**Commissioner are you okay?!" Red Robin called out to the Commissioner who was shaken by the impact of Clayface. Commissioner gives him a nod letting him know he was fine. Clayface turn around to face both of advises turning his right arm into some form of the scythe that glowed red and his right arm into a brick wall. He smiles at the both of them as the blood magic seeps from his body.**

"**Looks like I get to kill a bird and cop it must be my lucky day!" Clayface snickered as he charges at the Commissioner Gordon. Gordon pulls out his Glock 22 firing three rounds into the clay mutated villain. It was useless the bullets bounced off his body like mud as the villain smiles back at the Commissioner of the GCPD. "Is that all you got?!"**

**Red Robin acted fast tossing three smoke pellets at Clayface's legs. The villain rebuffs from the shock of the smoke pellets. Red Robin quickly runs over to Commissioner Gordon. Gordon slowly gets up dusting himself off. Red Robin looks around for an escape, but they were sealed with Clayface. They were on their own and Red Robin had to play smart and not rush the blood magic charged villain. **

"**Karlo is super charged with this…what was it called?" Gordon asked Red Robin knocking the crick out of his neck. "Blood magic it was called? I don't even understand that was even possible. His body is made of living clay I don't even understand how of Dr. Elliot was able to inject anything into Clayface's body!"**

"**It's blood magic." Red Robin told him pulling out another set of smoke pellets from his belt. Red Robin wouldn't put pass Hush as a top neurosurgeon, the feats that Hush has done doesn't really surprises Red Robin it's the length that he's taken is the mystery. Clayface finally got over the stun of the smoke pellets. The blood magic drooled from his mouth as he smiles at the two Gotham natives. Red Robin hands Gordon a mini gas mask, "Here put this on!" Gordon did what he was told and placed the mask over his face. Red Robin and Gordon slowly back into the wall corner themselves. "When I tell you, take cover, okay?" Jim nods and Red Robin pulls out an explosive disk it was a risk, but he had no choice he knew he had to in order to stop Clayface. **

"**Are you two quitting? Giving up?!" Clayface barked at them. "I hope so because then I'll be able to kill you without a fight!" Clayface turned his arms into scythe blades ready to slice both men apart. **

"**Now!" Red Robin shouted tossing another set of smoke pellets with a mix of knockout gas pellets. Again stunning shapeshifting man, just as Gordon drops down and takes cover from the pellets. Red Robin took the explosive disk and throws it at the wall behind them. He covers both himself and Gordon with his cape as the walls explodes behind them releasing smoke, dirt and debris. Once the wall was destroyed Red Robin helped Gordon to his feet as both men headed out of the broken wall that housed Clayface.**

"**You mind telling me what kind of plan you got?" Gordon asked him following Red Robin's lead now into the abyss of hell Gordon calls Arkham Asylum. The more the lock people up the more corrupt the place becomes it makes Gordon wonder if it's worth it or is this place fueling the demons that already live inside the patients. **

"**I'm heading to the weapon cache department were close to it," Red Robin explained pulling up his holograph computer studying the schematic of Arkham Asylum. "I looked over schematic from the Asylum we're close to the weap0n cache and I had to get us out in order to stop Clayface.**

"**And how would you suggest that? I mean the sonic disruptor that was holding him back is destroyed and we can't fix it while he's lose through Arkham and that little stun isn't going to hold him for long!" Gordon wondered what other weapon could hold Clayface back that's in the weapon cache, most of the weapons locked up are made to kill not disarm, what could Red Robin be looking for?**

"**I know that, but with Mister Freeze's gun, we can stop Clayface," Red Robin explains calculating the next phase of his plan. "The cryogenic technological that Victor Freeze came up with it top of it class and it can hold Clayface even if he's infused with the blood magic." **

"**Great so we have to hold off Clayface while trying to the weapon cache to use Mister Freeze's cold gun to freeze him! Is there a better plan?" Gordon asked sarcastically. Gordon knew it wasn't another answer, but he felt better just asking it out loud. **

"**I wish, but the Titans are busy all over Gotham and right now it's just me and you Commissioner. Get ready for a hell of a night!" Red Robin turns his head smiling at the Commissioner's sense of humor.**

"**Great!" Commissioner replied as the two travel further down into Arkham Asylum. **

**Batman and Robin were inside a club finishing lose ends. Batman got a call over his comm-link from Alfred just as Robin tied the last man up. "Alfred," Batman responded walking out of the club heading towards the Batmobile. "What's the status?" **

"**Sir I'm afraid there's terrible news," Alfred got straight to the point. "It seems that Master Timothy and Commissioner Gordon are trapped in Arkham Asylum with Clayface loosed. I've lost contact with him. Master Connor and Master Bart are still wrapping up relief help in Gotham and the other Titans have their hands full with Church of Blood. I've also contacted Miss Gordon she and her team are on a mission as we speak right now and are unavailable at this time."**

"**Okay, that means there overwhelmed," Batman answered hopping in the Batmobile with an impatience Robin sitting in the passenger seat waiting. "Alfred can you contact Batwoman and asked her to head to the Church of Blood. I have no doubt that Question would follow behind her. We'll have to head to Arkham Asylum to provide back up to Red Robin and Gordon. Alfred can you prep the Batplane with the cryogenic equipment and sonic disruptor and send it to my location." Batman starts the Batmobile heading towards the direction of Arkham Asylum. **

"**I can sir, but you think Miss Kane would show up to help the Titans?" Alfred asked him while prepping the equipment that was asked of him. "She has been busy tracking down the Religion of Crime you'll think she'll answer the call?" Dick made sure to keep tabs on Batwoman and the Question who at the time was just Renee Montoya he knows she's hunting the Religion of Crime a supernatural cult that stated Batwoman as the sacrifice, even though Question and Batman at the time when he was called Nightwing were able to stop them, saving Batwoman's life, but some their organization escaped and retreated deep within Gotham's underground, but once more resurface again and Batwoman pledge to stop them once and for all. **

"**She's part of the Batfamily. She will, especially if she knows Maggie Sawyer is with the Titans," Batman explains to Alfred with a quick smirk on his face. Damian notices this as well and smiles he understands that Batwoman would come for her lover especially if she's in danger.**

"**I see." Damian smile devilish. "Impressive Grayson. The Batwoman would not abandon her lover even if she's a cop. I didn't know you could be so deceitful. Father would approve."**

"**Ah, I see," Alfred noted, "Dooley noted sir. I shall give Miss Kane a call shall I add Miss Kyle as well?" **

"**No, she'll stay out of this for now. The last thing I need is a kitty kat on the loose with this much commotion." Batman joked knowing fully well what the cat themed thief was capable of. **

"**Father and her had something special I'm told," Damian responded crossing his arms above his head kicking his foot on the Batmobile's dashboard leaning into his seat, "I wonder what mother thinks of her. If I know her she'll probably kill her as mother truly believes that she and father are beloved together." **

**Dick chuckles at Damian's response. What he gathered there have been a few women in Batman's life that have entangled him, but Bruce was too proud too guarded and his mission of crime to let his heart open up to a woman, but Talia al Ghul and Selena Kyle were two of the few women that made Bruce vulnerable. To Dick's knowledge both women were on the wrong side of the law, but sometimes on the right side of the law knew to the influences of Bruce himself. Sometimes Dick himself couldn't tell which woman had the better effect on him between a cat burglar and the daughter of the demon who could blame Bruce the temptation was too great. **

**Across the city in the slums of Gotham's Midtown district, Batwoman along with the Question were investigating a lead on Religion of Crime. Atop of the rooftops Batwoman and the Question watched a transaction of between a group of men for weapons and cash. Batwoman was kneeling down looking through her binoculars at two men one with a business suit and another wearing a black leather outfit. They exchanged greeting from what the two women could gather before two men holding silver walked up behind the man with the suit. Batwoman focused her binoculars on the truck behind the man in all leather from what she could tell it was containers that housed the weapons. **

"**Well, shall we interrupt this exchange?" Batwoman asked the Question. **

**Renee Montoya face was hidden with a mask that hid her features, but even underneath she smiled and Batwoman exchanged a small smiled back placing her binoculars back into her utility belt. "That is the question of the day don't you think? To stop or not to stop? We shall if that is what you required?"**

"**You don't have to put a question around everything!" Batwoman tells the Question sarcastically shaking her head in annoyance. She knew the Question only did that to get under her former lover's skin because it was funny to her.**

"**No, but I thought it would be fun!" The Question responds jumping from the roof top. Batwoman let out a sigh jumping from the roof top as well. The Question acted tossing a smoke grenade on the ground at the group's feet. **

**The smoke grenade gave the perfect cover for both the Question and Batwoman to make their move. The men panic from the surprise smoke bomb thinking one their own betrayed them. Batwoman snuck up behind two of the men holding AK-47 protecting the truck holding the weapons. Batwoman pulled one of the men into the smoke quickly before the other knew. The man eyes widen in fear from the two red gloves cover is mouth and neck as he tries to cry out for help, he wouldn't be able to call for help as a cross chop knocked him out the last thing he saw were red heels and black cape attacking the man next to him. He along with his partner was made quick work of the red haired vigilante. Question took out four more men and positions herself to team up with Batwoman to take the two men down. As the smoke clear both men staying realizing their men were taken out within seconds by Batwoman and the Question. The man with the black suit tried to high tail out of the area, but Batwoman wasn't going to let him live she pulls out a Batarang connected to a steel line and tossed it at the man's legs. The rope wrapped around his leg making him trip tumbling down like some giant as the suitcase with the money fell in front of him. The man with all leather knew he wouldn't be able to run unless he takes Batwoman and the Question out first. **

"**You know you can't beat us right?" Question asked hypothetical she knew he couldn't, but that doesn't stop him from trying and he will try. "How about you save us some time and tell us why you're smuggling weapons into Gotham?"**

"**I have nothing to say to you!" He snarled at the women.**

"**We know you work for Religion of Crime!" Batwoman tells him trying to read his next move, "You might as well make this easy on you before you end up like your boys! We'll ask again why are you smuggling weapons in Gotham? What does the Religion need them for?" **

"**Like I'll tell you the masters all want you dead anyway Batwoman!" He responded to her questions, "The masters will have you dead from your last escape!" The Question was impatient with taunting him as she charges him she was too fast for him to react. She grabs the collar of his suit and slams into the nearby crates knocking the wind out of him.**

"**We don't have time to play your games where's the location the weapons were going?" She asked him. He trembles with the shock and fear of the Question. "You want to play this the hard way or what? I have all night!"**

"**Okay! I'll talk!" The man winced in pain, "I know the master told us to pick up the shipping of weapons and send it to the address that was given to us!" He pulls out the paper from his pocket to where the weapons cache was suppose to be delivered. **

"**Excellent! Thank you for your cooperation." The Question replied sarcastically before knocking the guy out. "Looks like we have the information, we need to figure out why the Religion of Crime is smuggling weapons into Gotham for what reason?"**

**Batwoman finished tying the rest of the men and made contact with the GCPD. The Question was looking over the address thinking of theories and connections. Batwoman got a call over her comm-link.**

"**Batwoman here..." She answered her link placing her two fingers on the comm-link access receiver.**

"**Miss Kane," Alfred called out, "Batman needs your help. It seems like the Teen Titans are here in Gotham and stretch thin along with Inspector Sawyer. Brother Blood has created a makeshift Church of Blood and they need your help."**

**Batwoman eyes widen behind her jet black mask when she heard Alfred brought the name, Maggie Sawyer. She's been dating Maggie for a few months after the Crisis and calling it quits with the Question. Maggie was important to Kate smitten at first site, but Kate didn't like Maggie was in Gotham working on the police force because she knows the danger of Gotham, but Maggie wasn't going to take no for an answer. Kate wouldn't know what to do with herself if Maggie was critical hurt, but Batwoman was snapped from her thoughts as Alfred called out to her and back to reality.**

"**Miss Kane are you there?"**

"**Yes Alfred I'm here," She answered, "Can you tell me where the location of the church is?"**

**Alfred went to the Batcomputer pulling up the Teen Titans location to relay to Batwoman. "Let's see they are in the slum district downtown next to Crime Alley."**

"**I have the location," The Question tells Batwoman, "The location is 5th district down in the slum district off of fourth main next to Crime Alley. Strange I heard about a church being set up down in the slums...I wonder?"**

**Batwoman put the pieces together. The makeshift Church of Blood is working with the Religion of Crime. They had to act fast and make their way to the Church of Blood before it's too late. **

"**What? You seemed liked you saw a ghost?" The Question asked studying Batwoman's facial expression beneath her cowl. "Is everything alright Kate?"**

"**No! We have to get to the Church of Blood now! Maggie and the Teen Titans need us!" Batwoman tells her pulling her custom made grappling hook from her utility belt. She aims the grappling hook to the near skyscraper as it line hook around the railing she pulled to make sure she could once it was safe she turns to the Question, "Are you coming?" she asked holding her hands out for the Question.**

"**Of course beat up some magical cults? Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world!" The Question answered grabbing her hand. With that the two women swung into the dark night of Gotham City. **

**Running through halls of Arkham Asylum Red Robin and Commissioner Gordon heads to the weapon cache department where villains of Gotham City are held. With Clayface distracted for a few minutes both had to hurry before anything else could go wrong. **

"**We're not far now just a few more feet," Red Robin tells Commissioner Gordon who was barely keeping up. Gordon wouldn't let Red Robin know that his adrenaline was kicking in from keeping himself distance from Clayface now that he's more charged than ever. **

**The two ran into an iron locked door electrified. Times like these annoy Gordon; who've been trapped and locked up in Arkham Asylum before forgets how much security was wrapped into the building. Red Robin kneels down to the control panel and pulls out a encryption sequencer, he plugs the wires to the security control panels and begin hacking. Gordon holds out his Glock 22 standing guard hoping that Red Robin could hurry up as the time he turns around Red Robin already opened the security door.**

"**Impressive faster than Batman!" Gordon was impressed by how quickly Red Robin had finished. Red Robin smiles at Gordon as he puts up the encryption sequencer back into utility belt. **

"**Well I'm quicker at the tech than Batman...call me the tech wiz of the entire Bat Family, but Oracle got us all beat, though." Gordon heard of Oracle, but never had the pleasure of meeting her. From what was told of her she's the superhero community information broker little did Gordon know it was his very own daughter Barbara Gordon who was also the first Batgirl before the Joker killed her career. "Now let's go before Clayface comes!"**

"**Little late for that!" Clayface screamed finally catching up to the two. The blood magic mad him insane almost as if it the blood magic was tearing him up from the inside out. "I'm going to kill both of you!" **

**Red Robin acted quickly using his bo staff to get leverage. Once his leverage was made his used his right foot to deliver a slamming kick into Clayface's jaw. His kick disorientated the villain coughing up some of the blood magic that was already drooling from the clay figured. Red Robin throws a Concussion Detonator right into Clayface's face. The detonator disorients Clayface even more than ever Red Robin used this as a distraction as he and Commissioner Gordon made their way to the weapon cache department.**

**As they entered Red Robin locked the door behind him. Gordon needed time to catch his breath. Red Robin looked around for something to barricade the door; he used a nearby shelf to block the door. Once secured he checked on Gordon he told him he was fine he just need to catch his breath, Red Robin understood and went for Victor Freeze's Freeze Gun. He unlocked the chamber displaying slender double-barreled silver freeze gun, the weapon that's given the Bat Family and Gotham a run for its money whenever Victor Freeze had it his possession. **

**The barricade didn't hold for long as Clayface broke through with ease. Gordon was quick to act shooting off another round of bullets, but it was useless. "Dammit!" He thought to himself, he and Red Robin can't keep this up, but Clayface can keep going and seem like he will until both are dead. Red Robin had to act fast pulling up the schematic for the Freeze Gun. It was doubled coded just as Red Robin excepted it to be, Victor Freeze isn't a dummy and he made sure he would be the only to use his gun, but he didn't know Red Robin would be the one to crack his code. **

"**Got it!" Red Robin said he picks up the gun just Gordon was pushed back by Clayface. Red Robin could see how tired the Commissioner and how much the blood magic was affecting Clayface making him more craze than sane. **

**Clayface corner the two in the corner. He grins as the blood magic drools from his mouth. He prepares to make a move, "Prepare to die!" He screams charging at them, but Red Robin was ready just as he preps the Freeze Gun. **

**He aims it the shape-shifting living clay villain. Once the target was locked he pulls the trigger. "How about you...FREEZE!" **


End file.
